Jake the werewolf and Merlin the socerer 2
by pendragon06
Summary: This is the sequel to "Jake the werewolf and Merlin the magician 1" This is about Jake's escape and the second season of Merlin.
1. Chapter 1 The Escape

What happened so far:  
The young Jake was kidnapped by his father Tullius and is being tortured by him in a cruel manner. It was also found that Nimueh , Jakes is physical . But he does not know and thinks Tullius his father and his mother is dead. If Nimuehs and Merlin not be strong enough to track down Jake magic, he will probably not survive.  
Today was a day without torture again and Jake also realized that he was alone in the cave. He decided at the time when he is alone to escape. But how ? First, he tried to pull the metal pins out of his body . It worked well with some effort and pain do it very well . When the pins were removed from his body, he tried anyway to solve the long chains of his arms and legs. He managed to do , because he realized how his powers came back slowly. If only weakly by the injury , it was a start. Now he tried to get up . It hurt a lot . Everything in him ached. But he fought it , now he stood and walked slowly to the exit of the cave .  
The light of the morning sun burned because he had grown accustomed to the darkness in the cave. Now he was in a forest. "Funny . He had ever seen the cave. That was in , Skyrim ? " He thought to himself. This may be impossible, as should he come back to Camelot . Suddenly, a dragon landed in front of him. He knew this dragon , it was his old master Parthurnax . " Parthurnax , you can bring me back to Camelot ? I was kidnapped and tortured by my father. "Said Jake . "I will not fly you , you can forget ! I am , after all, not a horse . But I can take you in my cave , so you can provide your wounds . " Replied the dragon. "No, I do not want in your cave ! I want to return to Camelot and where exactly am I? " Asked the young werewolf. "We are near Falk ring. " Answered the dragon. " What? Then I would once throughout Skyrim to get to the Sea of Ghosts and then I can not return to Albion . Can you really do not fly? " " No, it is not I that I do not want to , but I got from the gray beards an important mission . It also trains you when you embark on such a long journey. " Replied Parthurnax . "Well, I will in any case go now to the down Falk ring and further see there. Maybe we 'll meet again. " Jake said goodbye . The dragon nodded and flew off again .  
In Camelot:  
In the mine of Camelot was working very hard . Among them were the three workers found a cavity in the wall. As she continued with her pickaxe struck out a grave came increasingly to the fore . The three entered the grave . In the very much gold and jewelry and in the middle of the room was a tip made of stone. At the Sag were two statues, both of which were of a raven . One of the three stepped closer to the tip and then you could see a beautiful blue stone . The stone was about as large as the fist of an adult. When he wanted to take the stone he stepped accidentally on a loose stone slab , but could react faster than you lap an arrow from the beak of a statue and killed the workers. The other two did not see that the arrow came out of the statue , so she ran screaming from the grave and brought help.  
Now Uther , Arthur, Merlin and Gaius were in the grave . " Wow, who would have thought the Camelot under such treasures are hidden ? " Said Uther as he admired the many gold . When he saw the body of the worker he asked Gaius . " ? How did he die " " He probably triggered a trap that killed him " "I understand , finds a way to the case of the departure of marriages or to disable it. " the king commanded , and went again. Before he went , he still said to Arthur: "Let's build a grid in the input and only you will have the key with you ! Grave robbers would be happy over here . " Arthur nodded and gave the guards immediately the command to fit a grille . Merlin and Gaius studied in between already a solution for the case .  
She stood at the window and always worried about him. " What's happened to him and where is he? " She asked herself again and again. "Hopefully Nimueh finds him. " She hoped all the time. Gwen was also in the room and was just wipe the dust. They, too, was worried about Jake and they also knew how many caring made Morgana . For this reason, she tried to distract Morgana something and comforting , it succeeded but not always. You can tell , not really, but also the cactus was worried about him. "He is sure to come again soon. " Said this suddenly . Morgana and Gwen turned to him and the lady said, "I hope so. I can not imagine to live without him. " Arthur and Merlin have already searched all over Camelot and Nimueh has searched with her magic areas outside of Camelot. But still no sign of Jake . They began already to believe except for Morgana and Nimueh , that he was dead . You can not exactly look outside of Camelot without Uther will notice something . Piffy , Paffy and Puffy found in Nemeth still nothing , next they will scan Caerleon .


	2. Chapter 2 On the way home

Jake was now in Falk ring on and decided to take a room at the inn, because it was getting dark and he should rest for now. Jake now entered the tavern and went to the counter . "Good evening sir, what can I do for you? Should I call a doctor for it? " Asked a woman at the bar. " That must be the seller . " Jake thought to himself . " Yes , I would like to take a room and a doctor would not be bad . " Replied Jake . " Ok, you can use the room on the top floor and have the doctor I am sending you to your room. " "Thank you, how much is the room ? " " That depends on how long you want to stay . " "Until tomorrow only times. " " Ok, then makes 10 gold. " Jake nodded and gave the woman the gold coins . He had fortunately still some. Now Jake walked cautiously , up the stairs because of his pain, and entered the room. He sat down on the bed and thought : " How are the other well ? Since I am again very narrowly escaped death. I hope Morgana is doing well. Tomorrow I am going to make on the way to Whiterun . Jarl Balguruf knows me luckily , as he had appointed me time to Thane of White Run ... " At that moment a man came into the room. "You must be the doctor . " Jake greeted him . "Yes, I will check out your wounds and try to treat it . " Replied the doctor and walked towards the bed. The man was doing a doctor's bag , as they always had Gaius .  
Jake's wounds were carefully cleaned and connected with associations . "So that's it for now. You should protect you, and definitely avoid a fight. It will take until it healed, some will also leave scars . I'll go now, if something is then come to me . "Said the doctor after his treatment. Jake nodded, and so the doctor left the room.  
Jake lay down now to rest . But suddenly he got homesick. " What Morgana and other well- doing. I miss them . Whether they miss me ? I need as quickly as possible back . " He thought for a while after so until he fell asleep at some point .  
When he woke up , it was very early in the morning. Jake pulled on his pants and walked out of the room . His upper part was , after all, killed by torture , he had practically only the bandage around his torso . But even this was a bit soaked with blood. He had no weapons here , which are finally in Camelot . Ok, he had his magic and the werewolf , but his injuries made this difficult. But he did not care , he wanted to return as soon as possible and, above all , he missed Morgana and wanted to necessarily see again. Jake said goodbye to the hostess and left the inn. Jake left Falk ring towards the south , his next stop will be white run .  
As he ran through the forest , he tried with his magic Merlin to contact . But it did not work because the distance was too great . Jake went on and on through the woods until he is suddenly attacked by a pack of wolves . There were about ten wolves that surrounded him and the eleventh circled and waited for the right to attack. Jake knew this had to be the eleventh of the pack leader . With the werewolves , called it the leader as an alpha male. The leader circled stop until he attacked suddenly . He tried to jump Jake 's throat , but Jake could fend off the attack . Now the others tried to attack . It took so long to go to Jake managed to knock out the wolves . He did not kill them, because they were partly the same as he . But some he had to break out of self-defense neck. After the fight was over , he continued on his way .


	3. Chapter 3 White Run

Jake had now left the forest behind and now walked along a river . He still knew that the river flowed to white run , so he had simply decided to follow the river . After about an hour he could not see White Run . Now he was also able to run on a track. Jake ran past the stables of the city, and went through the gate . It was already evening and it was getting dark . But this time, Jake wanted to take a room , instead he went to the Castle of White Run . The castle is also called kite festivals . Jake entered the kite festivals and was immediately taken by the Jarl in reception , for there he was known yet . " Jake , it's a long time ago when you were last here . " The Jarl greeted him . " What happened to you ? " Asked this yet , pointing at Jake's Association, which was now already full of blood . "Yes, it was long ago. I also did not stay long before . I need to return to Camelot . "Replied Jake . "It's still a long way to Camelot . How long you want to stay " " I wish I could now go on night, but I think it's safer if I am further going day. " The earl nodded and said : " I will provide a room for you here in the castle for the night . If you're hungry , then tell one of the servants know. They'll get you something to eat. You can let you pack for your trip and food and drink. " Offered Jarl Balguruf . " I thank you for the kindness and hospitality. " Thanked Jake . Nodded again Jarl Balguruf and sat back on his throne. Meanwhile, Jake was brought by a servant in a guest room. " Can I do something for you ," said the servant , when they arrived in the prison . "You could me water and bring something to eat. " Replied Jake . " As you wish . " Replied the servant , and went out of the room to fetch food and drink. Jake sat down to a long table that stood in the room and took off his perfused Association .  
"Here is your food." Said the servant , when he came back . " Thank you. " "Can I do anything else for you? " " Yes , could you bring me a new federation and the disposed of here . " " As you wish . " Said the servant again , and left. Meanwhile, Jake ate his food and drank his water. After a while the servant came up with a new bandage again . "Here is the association . " Said the latter . "Thank you, you can take the dish back and be rid of me for now. " Replied Jake . The servant nodded and left the chambers. After Jake had created the new association , he went to bed and fell asleep again with the idea at a Morgana .  
The next morning, after Jake had said goodbye at the Jarl and food had packed , Jake White also left running again. He ran to the stables to be brought by a coachman Dimstar . Because Dimstar is very close to the Sea of Ghosts . The carriage ride costs 50 gold and takes about half a day. In the afternoon, he finally arrived in Dimstar . But this time he did not take a break , because he was now so close to the Sea of Ghosts , while closer to Albion . Jake went to the port which flows into the Sea of Ghosts and was looking for a captain who traveled to Albion . After some time of searching he found one who took him . They took off even at Late Afternoon .


	4. Chapter 4 Longing

Merlin and Nimueh still have no indication of Jake's whereabouts. Morgana was always worried and cried almost every day for him. What should she do without him? Is he still alive? If so, is he good? So many questions buzzing around in her head. They no longer wanted to sit around idly and wait until Nimueh finally what has been found. Therefore Morgana to make himself useful also decided . But how? After a while of deliberation Morgana again decided to go into the clearing. She was also once on the way there. As Morgana arrived in the clearing , she sought this again from exactly . After a while it was even find it. She found a small trail of blood , this was very pale and hard to see , but it was at least something. The trail led south. Morgana sat on her horse and rode off . She did not care whether Uther would punish her because she risked her life for a servant. The only thing she wanted was to have Jake back with him.  
Jake was still with the ship on the way , but it lasted only about an hour . The captain was so friendly Jake take in vain. But the longing for Morgana rose, the closer they got Camelot , even all the more. After an hour, it finally happened , he was back in Camelot . Of course, he still had to go to the castle which is also again for about a day costs . He was now in a small fishing village. What is the sea of course very practical. But he had no time to look at the village in more detail. Instead, he was already on his way to the castle . It was already night, but even that did not bother him . Jake went long time on meadows and fields. It pitch black and you could hardly recognize what . Jake looked barely hand over eyes. With a horse , he would only need half a day. If not less. But unfortunately he had just none.  
Morgana has ridden all day to the south. Now it was dark , so she paused . She was close to a fishing village , which lay on the outskirts of Camelot . She was on the edge of the forest , from there were only fields and meadows. Suddenly she saw a figure who went to the fields long. When she looked closer , she saw that the figure went in their direction. This made them more careful , because you could finally be ready for anything . But who saw them , shocked . It was her because of Jake moved through the country. Morgana could not help it and ran with tears of joy in her eyes to him .  
Jake ran comfortably over the fields when suddenly someone ran up to him and threw herself around his neck. When he realized that it was Morgana he returned the embrace , also with tears of joy. " Morgana , what are you doing here? " He asked her . " The same thing I could ask you ," she replied . When they broke apart she saw his perfused association and thus his injuries . " What has happened ? Who did this to you ? "She asked anxiously . "My father, he kidnapped me . He had spent with Connor, as Prince Frederik . They took me to a cave and tortured me . Not only that , they took me until after Skyrim . I've missed you so much . I was afraid that I'll never see you again and they will kill me. " When he spoke the last sentence she took him in her arms and comforted him . After a short while , he kissed her passionately . She replied that of course . After they parted , she said: "I missed you too . We have searched all over Camelot and also secretly uses magic to track down around you. But it did not help , I also did not want to sit around idly , so I 'm even losgeritten to look for you. " " That could be dangerous if you were met with robbers , or even on my father. " " I go any risk to login . You would do the same for me too. Come on, you should rest and tomorrow we will ride to Camelot . " Jake nodded and followed her to her camp , she had beaten for going on .


	5. Chapter 5 On the way back

When she sat down in the lodging place of Morgana , Jake told her everything he had experienced. After he was finished talking , she said: "How can you be so cruel ? But you should only times the dressing change , it is already full of blood . " " Yes, the only problem is that I have no association there. " Replied Jake . The old association he took off anyway. It still hurt a lot . Morgana was shocked when she saw the injuries under the dressing . They had even scratched him words into the skin. How can you do something only someone? She could not help and ran her hand gently over the injury. At the same time she snuggled ran to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Jake put his arm around her and now both enjoyed the togetherness. After a while Morgana broke the silence : "We should sleep now , are so well rested for tomorrow." "You 're right," Morgana briefly went to her horse and took a blanket. . She was finally not unprepared when they had gone to the search. Morgana went to the ceiling to Jake . They laid down next to each other and shared the ceiling. Which, of course neither of them bothered .  
The next morning , the two were up early . They did , after all, back to Camelot . In addition, Jake once again needed a proper treatment of Gaius , for he was strangely weaker. Also Morgana realized that he had to be treated quickly . Morgana sat on her horse and Jake sitting behind her also on the horse. They rode together towards Camelot .  
Meanwhile in Camelot:  
" Gaius , you've already figured out what it is about the grave about? " Said Uther . "Yes, My Lord , I fear it is the grave of Sigan . " When Uther heard that he was a bit shocked and said, " I hope you is clear what the legend says about him or" " Yes My Lord " . " Could she be?" asked the king. "I do not know, but we should still be careful." Uther nodded. "Has any trace of Morgana has been found ," said the king still . " No, unfortunately not My Lord . " Uther nodded disappointed and ended the conversation .  
Merlin was still trying to figure out Jake's whereabouts. But he found nothing , even Nimueh found anything yet. It's terrible for a mother not knowing how to do it to her child and where it is. He also like Morgana had to feel if Freya would have disappeared knew he would feel the same way. But Morgana was a strong woman , that was for sure in any case. Merlin could not have endured so long without Freya . Ok, Morgana has been missing since yesterday. It was clear why in any case. At least it was clear to Merlin, Arthur , Gwen and Freya . Gwen had had a listen too often to the village, and Arthur had sometimes secretly commissioned a patrol to have an eye on Jake and let him know if they find something . They hoped that Morgana now find something , if not , there is probably no hope .


	6. Chapter 6 Trouble with Uther

Morgana rode through the city gate with Jake and they were taken in delivery by the guards. Morgana and Jake were brought coarse to Uther in the throne room by the guards.

"Watch out! That hurts!"cried Morgana to the guards, because they were really roughly.

In the throne room:

"What is this? Why you risking your live for a normal boy?" asked Uther angry.

"Thats easy, he had risked his life for me. He knew that prince Frederik is dangerous and only a swindler. I would be death, if he hadn't risked his life for me." said Morgana.

"But this is exactly his job! What do you have with him?" asked Uther still angry.

She wanted crie her fools for Jake to him. But she could controlled herself and do nothing.

"You wouldn't understand this!" replied Morgana.

Jake, who watched to this scene, would like to say something to Uther. But he do also nothing, because it would be have consequences.

"Okay, if you want!" said Uther and gave his guards a sign.

These took Jake and brought him to the dungeons.

"What is this? He hadn't hurt somebody!" said Morgana.

" Oh yeah ? Maybe he did bewitch you, and that's why you acted , "replied Uther .

As Morgana heard that, she was shocked.

"How can he ever again accuse someone of sorcery now? There is no crime if you want to save someone! Ok, Jake had magic, but he hardly turns to me and he would never be enchanted! When Uther dares to condemn him to death, I will not stand idly sit around guaranteed! ... " Morgana thought, but was interrupted by Uther:

"He is sentenced to death!"

"You can not do that " she said.

"And if I can, I 'm the King!"

"Whether king or not, you are and will remain a tyrant who makes others responsible for his past! I will never forgive you for that , "said Morgana angry.

"You have no right to judge so about me! You were not there twenty years ago. The magic is evil and dangerous. Everything that has to do with it must be destroyed!No matter what you have with the boy, he will be executed tomorrow!" Uther also added.

"Well, then do not expect from me that I will ever forgive that!" Replied Morgana and stormed angrily out of the room

She should not be long endured at Uther. She ran straight to Gaius chambers. When they got there, Merlin, Nimueh , Freya and Gwen also there.

"My Lady , what can we do for you and what happened?" Gaius asked cautiously, as they came out with tears in his eyes beginning.

"Uther, he wants Jake to death, because he believes that he is a magician. He is of the opinion that I have Jake only saved because he has enchanted me. Please , we must do something!"

They were shocked when they heard this.

"We will not stand idly sit around anyway!" Merlin broke the silence.

"But what can we do?" Said Freya.

"The best mall you go only to your quarters. while Merlin and I think of something. "said Gaius to Morgana.

These nodded and went with Gwen to her room . Nimueh left the room now too, and ran to the dungeons to see her son. He finally knows not who is his biological mother.

"How can you be so heartless?" Said Merlin

"I do not know, but Uther will not be persuaded. If we want to help Jake, we should help him escape."

"Or how about we come up with a wizard that getting caught spells?"

"What wizard would get caught on something?. Moreover, one would recognize you, "

Merlin took his magic book and said" But not when I 'm eighty years older."

"What.? Have you any idea how exhausting is such a magic age? That you 're not."replied Gaius.

"I have to try it! I will not let Jake die so easily and also it is important. Without him, it's harder to fulfill our destiny for me and Arthur . In addition, he is our friend and friends can not be in the lurch , "said Merlin , and ran to his room.

" Miht dagan , beþecce me . Adeadaþ þisne hospitable min freondum ond min feondum . "Said Merlin , and now looked like a Eighty years old man.

He retired matching clothes and went back to Gaius.

"Well, how do I look? " Merlin asked with a grin.

" To recognize Wow hardly . " Said Freya, who was still in the room also.

"Just barely "

"Well, if you know you right . Also, your eyes are hardly to be confused . But otherwise it's perfect. So you should try not to take on Arthur, who would you probably realize . "Said Freya . Merlin nodded and then left the room.


End file.
